


lmls REMIX

by sulfuric



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Coma, Death, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfuric/pseuds/sulfuric
Summary: sometiesm in fnacfiction,,, u dont dget the ending the characters dervesre,,, this is MY TAKE on what SHOULDVE happened to the characters lmls........... edgy dont like dont read





	lmls REMIX

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Mother, Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242503) by [hurricanesunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanesunny/pseuds/hurricanesunny). 



> fuk u sunny ido what i want

jermey was odne makign u p with all the other squp SQUAD memeber s that he rjuiend and only one remained... . .. . micheal....

 

"hey micheal im soryr i was a meanie head" jeremy says sadly

"fuck u jeremy!!!!!" michael says angerly 

"but miekjey i wuv u"

"no jeremy i love RICH" and then suddently richard bisexual goranski appears in a flmae of bisexual coolneess 

"ya jerry im with michael now too late"

 

 

and the nthey started making out and jeremy started crying! why!! hyw ws this happenien!!!

 

and then everytinfg went blavck...

 

jeremy was in....... a COMA!!!!!!!

 

 

....................

 

to bve continued like comment and subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> xo xo


End file.
